brawldomainfandomcom-20200214-history
Brawl Domain Team League
The Brawl Fomain Team League (BDTL) is the community online tournament made for the teams of the forum. Each team will battle it out during the season for the right to advance to the finals and the chance to win the Wesker Cup, naming them BDTL champions. The league was officially founded on January 10, 2010, starting with two weeks of sign-ups to gauge interest. History Clan War Era Around the begining of August 2009, mariomaniac432 suggested that the forum should create in-house clans and have clan wars against each other. hcfwesker took a liking to the idea and thus the teams were created. Only moderators were in the idea and it wasn't until August 6 that an official anouncement was made with a FAQ topic. The first four teams to appear on the domain were the Brawl S.E.A.L.S (originally lead by hcfwesker but is now lead by ChKn), Prime Alliance (originally and currently lead by Spirit), Smash Royales (originally lead by wildgoosespeeder) and Wolf Pack (originally and currently lead by Crazy). Clans were expected to play against other clans for forum domination as well as train and hang out together. However only a handful of battles took place and eventually the whole brawl teams concept was scrapped. (Edit by mariomaniac432: This is actually incorrect as the origional incarnation of the Brawl Teams came almost exactly 1 year earlier. I shall edit this section to include the correct information in the near future when I have time) League Era 5 months later, during a live tournament BlkMagik, a domain newbie, asked Crazy and Spirit if he could set up a tournament involving a team concept. They were okay with it if it as long as the site owner, hcfwesker gave the okay. Hcfwesker gave the green light and even mention that this was attempt before and 2 weeks later a sign-up thread went up. The league concept was different than the clan war idea. Teams would now play each other in a regular basis and would be treated in a sports league environment. The previous incarnation had the teams challenge and setup their own battles between the two. The first season kicked off Febuary 5, 2010 with Brawl S.E.A.L.S. playing Wolf Pack (Wolf Pack won 3-2) and Prime Alliance playing Smash Royales (Smash Royales won 3-0). Ivan209 replaced WGS as Smash Royales leader but stepped down after the All Star break due to personal reasons. Kagato was appointed the new Smash Royales captain. The season lasted for 2 months and ended in the first week of April with Wolf Pack being named champions over Prime Alliance. Trela became the league's first MVP, Ace Player winner and shared the Smashball award with MBMoney. The league was deemed a success and there were talks of bringing in two teams for the second season. The second seaspon was announced to start after a month of off-season preparations and sign-ups. It was agreed that SkY and ivan209 will be the new captains of the expansion teams, Zodiac Knights and Smash Royales. During the off-season Kagato decided to rename the Smash Royales to the Koopa Troop to allow ivan209 to retain the Smash Royales name for the new team. The league also voted to replace the 4th set 1v1 with 2v2 to allow more players to play in each week. This was then voted to be moved to the 6th set. Teams Originally there were four teams in the league but before season 2 started, the league approved in adding two more teams. Before Season 3, Dead Cell and Notorious Elite joined the league. Jumbo Nasties replaced Notorious Elite before the start of Season 4. Currently the most successful team is the Wolf Pack who currently holds 2 championships. The current champion is the Prime Alliance. *Note: Koopa Troop was originally the Smash Royales before a name change between season 1 and 2. All-time League Stats *Note: All records during the season 1 is considered Smash Royales history Rules ACE Match Format The league differs from other brawl team tournaments or crew battles. Instead of using the crew battle format laid down by the forefathers of modern smash, the league uses what is called the ACE match format. Each BDTL war has 5 singles (1v1) sets, 1 doubles (2v2) set and a ACE set if there is tie in the score. The first 6 sets are all predetermined based on each teams lineup and the ACE set may be played by any player on the roster. When the score is tied 3-3 each captain will make a decision on the player they will send out to play. All of the first 6 sets are best of 3 match and the ACE set is a best of 1. A player the constantly plays the ACE set is known as the team's "ace". Each set is somewhat different as they have their own predetermined starter stage chosen by the league. Players are allowed to counterpick stages for the second and third games. Captains and coaches will often have tough decisions on whether to put a player who is good on a particular stage or try to counter their opponent's lineup by outthinking them. The league uses this format due the limitability of getting all team members on at the same time. The system is very felxiable as it gives each player independent movement from the other sets, allowing each to finish at their own pace. This format was borrowed from the Shinhan Bank Proleague of starcraft professional e-sports. Stage List Here are the stages that the league uses for official wars. Battlefield, Final Destination Yoshi's Island, Lylat Cruise, Smashville, Pokémon Stadium (Melee), Halberd, Pictochat, Norfair, Delfino Plaza, Pirate Ship, Frigate Orpheon, Castle Siege, Jungle Japes, Rainbow Cruise, Brinstar Season Structure The current season is split up into two stages: regular season and playoffs. . In the regular season each member team plays everyother member team twice for a total of 10 wars. This has changed from the first season due to the 2 extra teams. Each war plays on a match-week, which is from Monday to Saturday. There is a mid-season break in-between Week 5 and Week 6 for hopefully an All-Star war between the top players of the season. The top team after the regular season will receive the Mariomaniac432 Trophy. The top 4 teams will advance to the playoffs and 5th and 6th place will be eliminated. 3rd and 4th place will begin the playoff in the Quarterfinal match. The winner of the Quartefinal will play 2nd place in the Semifinals. The Semifinal winner will play 1st place for a shot at the BDTL Championship. The BDTL champions will receive the Wesker Cup.